Meta527ii
meta527II is an American YouTuber who specializing in countdowns and commentary. He also submits some pieces of art on DeviantArt on occasion. History As the image implies, he's a huge fan of Meta Knight from the Kirby series and his main in Super Smash Bros, the 527 were random numbers, and the ii represents his second account since he was locked out of his first one. Meta Knight's his mascot since he was an epic boss in Kirby's Nightmare in Dreamland, at least in endurance. He's a fan of Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts, Mario, and other franchises. His well-known trait is that his opinions on things can be quite critical to most. He also has a bad microphone. Q&As *Thanksgiving Q&A *Q&A 2012 *Q&A 2013 *Q&A 2014 *Thanksgiving Q&A 2015 *Thanksgiving Q&A 2016 *Thanksgiving Q&A 2017 *Thanksgiving Q&A 2018 *2019 Q&A announcement *Thanksgiving Q&A 2019 One-Shot Commentaries *Because Portal is Serious Business *Read the Description *Metroid should have never existed *We get it already! *Enemies sound like Daxter *I didn't say anything disturbing *Poochyena is a boss *The difference between commentators and trolls *Scraping the bottom of the barrel *Juicyfruitbowl feeds Coppercab *Old topic, new argument *Malicious or naïve *How dare they give a Fire-type user Fire Pokémon *Why am I still subscribed to this idiot again? *It's not that hard to get up there *OSC/Rant: Fool me Twice... *10 Disturbing Disney Jokes We've Already Talked About Millions of Times Already *Everything Wrong With Mounty's Point *Can't You Read? *The Doctor is in, But Chernabog Isn't *Practice what you Preach *Somebody Once Told Me This Guy is Being Biased *You've Got Ranking Problems *Nathaniel Bandy is Desperate *Pokémon Fans are Overreacting! *Tenth Anniversary Contest *Triple-Shot Commentary: Fat Justin Bieber Gets Defended from Copyright (Rowan Akamiya185) *My Message to the Pokémon Sword and Shield Haters Video game rants (TERRBLE!) *Pokémon Ranger Guardian Signs **Part 1 **Part 2 *Diddy Kong Racing DS *Kingdom Hearts ReCoded *F-Zero Maximum Velocity *Castllevania *Starfox Adventures (WARNING: THIS RANT STINKS!!!) Commentaries *The Autarch's guide to stating opinions as facts **Part 1 **Part 2 *At least it has more elaboration than nothing *One big argument about Kirby *RPGs are a bad idea *One big argument about Donkey Kong **Part 1 **Part 2 *Reviving an old commentary of Roushutsu's **Part 1 **Part 2 **Part 3 *Roushutsu and SS407 don't make a good team?!? **Part 1 **Part 2 **Part 3 **Part 4 **Part 5 *Defending an old commentary subject *Not really commentating on anyone in particular (Revised) * My Real Hardest Commentary so far **Part 1 **Part 2 *Constructive Criticism is Bad *Opinion Goes Both Ways *I got myself into a barrel of trouble **Part 1 **Part 2 *A lesson on how some Pokémon works *Spamming accuracy-lowering moves is nothing new *Was I really this boring? *Type advantages, what's the deal with that? *Disturbing vs. Even more disturbing *Someone REALLY Needs to Let it Go *Let's All Have the Same Opinion *Thanks for Ruining My Jokes! *Clip Show of Other People's Entries! *A Blast from the Past *Meta527ii and TFC328 Commentary: Have You Learned NOTHING? [Rowan Akamiya185 *Meta527ii Commentary: The Keyblade War (KHBrony)] *My Subjectivity is Better than Yours! {Shuga Bush) *The Guardian of Christmas Past (Meta527ii) *(MIRRORED) Rapid Co opentaries Ep 3 A Beyond Nerfed Meta Knight Feat. The Silver Keyblade Let's Plays *Yoshi's Island *Harry Potter & the Prisoner of Azkaban *Pokémon FireRed *Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga Everything Wrong with * Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga DX * Game & Watch Gallery 4 * Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen * Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time 3D * Paper Mario * Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver * Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time * Kingdom Hearts * Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars * Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword * Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Suggestions for video games *Rundas for SSB4 *Wishes for Pokémon Generation 5 *Color swaps for SSB4 *Yarn Kirby for SSB4 *Pokémon Stadium 3 Gym Leader Castle *Pokémon Grey suggestions *Ruby and Sapphire remake ideas *Castelia city SSB4 Smash Bros. Lawl Movesets *The Autarch *Woody *Axel *Squidward Countdowns *10 best and worst weapons **Part 1 **Part 2 *15 scariest bosses in games *15 hardest levels (old version) *10 easiest final bosses *20 hardest bosses 2010 *10 easiest Kirby bosses *15 greatest boss battles *20 easiest bosses *10 most disappointing final bosses *15 favorite Pokémon *15 greatest final battles *Top 50 video games **Part 1 *Top 10 most annoying bosses *Top 10 Bug Pokemon *Top 15 hardest levels 2011 *Top 10 longest boss battles I've faced *(TERRIBLE) 20 hardest bosses 2011 * Top 25 final boss themes **Part 1 **Part 2 *Top 13 Gen 3 water Pokémon *Top 10 saddest video game music *Top 25 first level themes **Part 1 **Part 2 *Top 14 favorite Zelda Games *Top 15 desert themes **Part 1 *Top 10 hardest first bosses *Top 5 most overrated and underrated games *Top 15 Winter Themes in video games *Top 10 most nostalgic video games *Top 23 games I first played in 2012 *Top 5 Pokémon Generations *(OLD) Top 15 Characters I hate in video games *Top 15 Water Themes *Top 10 least favorite video games *Top 10 Halloween themes in video games *Top 20 Mario winter themes **Part 1 **Part 2 *Top 15 favorite DS games *Top 10 Pokémon I like that no one else does *Top 26 games I first played in 2013 *Top 15 most annoying bosses 2014 *Top 10 games that need sequels *Top 10 most underused types of levels in gaming *Top 15 worst video game clichés *Top 5 most overrated and underrated boss fights (Collab with the Guildmaster) **Part 1 **Part 2 *Top 9 Favorite Mario RPG Games *Top 10 Most Annoying Video Game Enemies *Top 10 Worst Final Bosses *Top 10 Favorite Water Levels *Top 15 Desert Levels **Part 1 **Part 2 *Top 10 Favorite Music Levels *Top 10 Scariest Moments in Video Games *Top 10 First Bosses *Top 15 Ice Levels *Top 10 Worst Video Game Bosses *Top 10 Most Hated Video Game Levels *Top 5 Best and Worst Kirby Abilities *Top 5 Best and Worst Moments in my videos *Top 31 Games I first played in 2014 **Part 1 **Part 2 *Top 10 Biggest Video Game Killjoys *Top 10 Most Underappreciated Video Games *Top 10 Least Favorite Kingdom Hearts Bosses *Top 10 Games That I Love and Hate *Top 25 Favorite Winter Themes in Video Games **Part 1 **Part 2 *Top 10 Least Favorite Video Game Villains *Top 10 Favorite Final Levels in Video Games *Top 25 Games I Played in 2015 **Part 1 **Part 2 *Top 15 Things I HATE in Video Games *Top 5 Games I'm Anticipating *Top 15 Most Disturbing Moments in Mario Games *Top 10 Favorite Ice Pokémon * Top 25 Favorite Video Game Lava Levels **Part 1 *Top 10 Least Favorite Smash Bros. Event Matches *Top 10 Games I First Played in 2016 *Top 15 Video Game Characters I HATE (2017) *Top 10 Most Anticipated Games 2017 *Top 20 Favorite Forest Themes in Video Games **Part 1 **Part 2 *Top 10 Games That Aren't What They Could Have Been (100TH COUNTDOWN) *Top 15 Darkest Zelda Moments *Top 15 Least Favorite Mario Levels *Top 10 Favorite Games I've Gotten for Christmas *Top 15 Least Favorite Pokemon *Top 15 Hardest Bosses in Mario Games *Top 20 Games I First Played in 2017 *Top 10 Saddest Video Game Moments *Top 10 Least Favorite Video Game Bosses (2018) *Top 5 Most Wanted Smash Bros. Ultimate Newcomers *Top 5 Most Anticipated Games 2018 *Top 10 Least Favorite Video Game Finales *Top 10 Creepiest Levels in Games I've Played *Top 10 Minigames I HATE *Top 10 Favorite Ice Bosses in Video Games *Top 10 Most Disappointing Video Games *Top 15 Games I First Played in 2018 *Top 25 Favorite Final Boss Themes (2019) *Top 5 E3 2019 Games *Top 10 Biggest Video Game Killjoys 2019 *(Re-Uploaded) Top 15 OTHER Favorite Beach Themes in Video Games (taken down due to copyright) *Top 10 Worst Water Levels *Top 10 Video Games That Grew On Me *Top 25 Favorite Halloween Themes in Video Games *Top 5 Best and Worst Meta527ii Videos Contest Results (10TH ANNIVERSARY SPECIAL) *Top 10 Games I Played in December Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:YouTube Artists